Demon Continent
The Demon Continent, where the Demon Races live. =Trade= Though there are some lingering resentment, nowadays discrimination against the demon races is not so openly done, and relations between the continents had cooled down enough to do trade. In exchange for importing flour and sugar from the Fairy Human Continent, the Demon Continent exports minerals like iron ore, coal, gold, silver, copper, magic stones, and gems. The Fairy Human Continent also exports slaves to work the Demon Continents' ore and coal mines. =Environment= The Demon Continent is the exact opposite of the Fairy Human Continent. There aren't four seasons, the weather is always cloudy. The soil is barren so it is hard to grow crops. By necessity, legumes that had high nutritional value and could be grown even in barren soil had become the staple crop. Their soil is barren, but to make up for that, numerous resources were buried within. =Customs= The customs of the Demon Continent are very different from that of the Fairy Human Continent or the Beast Continent.Those in the Demon Continent have a different idea of birthdays. It ends at the age of 10. At age 15, they celebrate their joining the world of adults. After that there were not really any birthday celebrations. For the Demon Race it's a matter of manners to not speak out regarding family wars. The Demon Race has more varied families than the other 4 races. Families have their own customs and differences of habit so by tacit understanding it is agreed that others shouldn't interfere with it. =Cuisine= Unlike the Fairy Human Continent, they only have 2 meals here, breakfast and dinner. The food is simple, consisting of bean soup, salad, simple meat dishes, and sometimes fish. For seasoning, it's mostly just salt. Maybe because the Demon Races didn't have any interest in food, even the high nobles had mostly similar menus to the common rabble. However, they poured their souls into their afternoon tea parties and nightly evening parties. Demon Race people of all ages just love sweet snacks. So almost all of the flour, sugar, and fruits they imported were turned into snacks. They also imported scented tea leaves in large quantities. "Rather than baking flour into bread, make cakes!" is their national motto. =Politics= But there are no such things as "countries" in the Demon Continent. Whenever there is an important matter that needs to be settled, representatives from each family would meet together and decide on a course of action. Even if they wanted to consolidate into a country, the Demon Races themselves are made up of a wider range of clans compared to other races, so it is difficult. For an example, Mermen and Birdmen can't possibly be expected to adopt the same way of living. It is also impossible to force them into the same way of thinking and doing things. For those reasons they could not come together as a country. =Diplomatic Relations= In the eyes of the other races, they are uncivilized barbarians. There are even those who look and act similar to monsters. Hence, a war over discrimination and hatred towards the Demon races broke out. After the war, it became bad manners to treat the Demon Race with discrimination. =History= About 1000 years ago, a war between the union of the Fairy, Human, and Beast races and the Demon Race broke out. The cause of the war was discrimination and hatred towards the Demon races. There are many races that can't be distinguished from monsters, like Two-Legged Lizards, Four-Arms, and Centaurs. The discrimination against the Demon Races (especially against the Demon Races with strange appearances) was deep-rooted at the time, and as a result the war escalated into a worldwide scale. At the start, the Fairy Human Beast alliance dismissed them as disorderly mobs, but when push came to shove, the Demon Race had a higher sense of unity than they imagined. The war finally ended in a draw, but considering the Demon Race's high individual skill and magic power, it was possible that the Fairy Human Beast alliance could have lost if the war dragged on. Moreover, the Demon Continent is a country full of resources where minerals like ores, precious metals, magic stones, and gems were buried in great amounts. They were discriminated against because their appearances were similar to monsters, but the Fairy Human Beast alliance came to know that they were a race that should not be made enemies of. Category:Demon Continent Category:Locations